


Nostalgia

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart, Daddy Drarry, First year at Hogwarts, James & Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, M/M, Memories, Post Hogwarts, Potter-Malfoy twins, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry thinks back on the first time he saw the Hogwarts Express as he takes his own sons, James & Scorpius to Platform 9 3/4 for the first time.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45007828245/in/dateposted-public/)

A wave of nostalgia crashed over Harry as he gazed upon the Hogwarts Express. The same thrill as the first time he’d seen this beautiful puffing beast waiting to carry him to Hogwarts for the first time over thirty years ago.

Unable to keep the smile off his face, Harry took in the sight before him. The Hogwarts Express in all her glory, the platform crowded with students and parents alike. Luggage trolleys piled high with cases, Quidditch gear and cages with pets. A cacophony of sounds filled the station. Parents calling out to their children, children calling out to their friends. The chuffs of steam coming from the train and the rattle of trolley wheels. Closing his eyes, Harry was transported back to when he was eleven.

Glancing down as a small hand slid into his Harry’s smile grew wider as worried grey eyes looked up at him. Crouching down in front of the young boy, he smoothed down the wind tussled the pale blonde hair and straightened his jacket.

“What’s wrong Scorpius?” he asked. “Where is your father and brother?” instead of an answer Harry had his arms full as Scorpius threw himself at him. Hugging him tight and kissing his head, Harry felt his heart explode with love. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to Draco standing beside him, his hand resting lightly on James’ shoulder.

Never could Harry have imagined Hermione’s outrageous suggestion nearly thirteen years ago would have led them to this point. Magical surrogacy was far more advanced than the muggle equivalent, and they’d been astonished when the healer had informed them at their first examination that Hermione was, in fact, carrying twins.

Three weeks before her due date Hermione had delivered their sons, two perfect baby boys. Tears blurring his vision Harry had been the first to hold his squirming son, the black hair a sure give away as to his sire. Seven minutes later his blonde brother had joined them. Both miniature versions of their fathers.

Now both boys stood before them, heading off to school for the first time and Harry again had to blink back tears. Where had those eleven years gone?

“What is it Scorpie?” Harry asked, using his son’s nickname. “What’s bothering you?”

“What if… what if we’re not sorted into your houses?” he asked staring at the floor “What if we disappoint you?” glancing up at Draco, he saw the worry reflected in his husband’s eyes.

“Scorpius Hyperion, neither you nor your brother could ever disappoint us. We’ve loved you since the day you were born, that will never change.” Harry pulled both boys into a hug, squeezing them tight.

“Your Dad and I don’t care into what house you are sorted. Whichever it is, they will have gained two wonderful young wizards. What we do care about is you enjoying your time at Hogwarts, not getting into too much trouble and sending home good grades.” Draco had sworn at his son’s births he would not be the father his own had been so he had no hesitation in pulling both boys into his arms and hugging them tightly.

“Come, let’s get you aboard the train, grab your trunks,” Draco told his sons, taking control. All too soon the boy's trunks were stored and the train was billowing more smoke, a sure sign it was about to leave.

They were crowded into a carriage with the Weasley clan, Draco had long ago given up trying to keep with all the children in that family but seeing his son’s fighting for the window seat and the childish laughter floating on the air, he felt more at ease. Loud waving and cheering interrupted his thoughts as the train slowly started to pull away from the platform.

A strong warm hand slid into his own and he turned to smile at Harry, seeing the same emotion echoed back at him.

“They will be fine Draco, let’s go home,” nodding in agreement, Draco walked hand in hand out of Kings Cross station with his husband, fully intending to take advantage of an empty house.


End file.
